Happy Birthday Hinata
by Lezzihonest1996
Summary: Ino and Sakura visit Hinata for her birthday, and things get a bit steamy. **graphic sex**


_ Hinata smiles at her father as he welcomes her two friends in the house._

"Thanks dad! Have fun!"

Her dad shakes his head, as does her cousion Neji, and they leave to go to the tournament that was in Suna.

The mintue they walked out the door, and locked it, both girls turn to Hinata, "Happy birthday Hinata."

She smiles, and kisses Sakura, then Ino. Her girlfriends were always the sweetest.

"Now, we have an entire house to ourselves. What should we do?" Ino asks, smiling.

Sakura grins, and takes off her clothes. She stood fully naked infront of Hinata and Ino, "We haven't fucked or done anything close in forever. Shall we?"

Hinata laughs, and the other two undress, heading to the living room.

Since it was Hinata's birthday, she got to pick what they watched.

"Ooooooh! Yes!" The girl on the TV screams as the other girl eats her. Ino's hand was in between Hinata's parted legs, and Sakura was kissing Hinata's neck.

Hinata bites her lip, "Faster Ino."

Ino smirks and starts to finger her girlfriend faster. Hinata starts to pant, and she moves her hands to in between Sakura's legs. Sakura's eyes roll back, and she mouthes, 'Yes.'

"Oh faster." Hinata pants, going faster on Sakura as well. Sakura was practically humping Hinata's hand, not getting enough.

Ino pulled her hand away, and got on her knees infront of Hinata. She forces her knees open, and practically attacks Hinata's dripping cunt.

"Oh yes." Hinata moans.

"Be more verbal," Sakura moans, "I love it when your loud and nasty."

Obeying Sakura, Hinata starts to moan like crazy. It's turning everyone on.

Soon, Hinata is screaming in ecstasy as she cums on Ino's face. Ino licks everything up. Sakura grunts as she cums on Hinata's hands.

The shower was comfortable, and Ino was loving it.

"Sit down, Ino." Hinata purrs sexily.

Ino sits with her legs closed. Hinata's yanks Ino's legs open, and begins to eat her, "Aw fuck."

Ino always was verbal.

Sakura gets in the shower, and watches, her hand go's down to pleasure herself while watching her girlfriends have their fun.

Ino's eyes were fixated on Hinata, who was eating Ino's pussy like it was her only food, "Yeah like that. Oh, eat me Hinata. That's it baby. Yeah. Yes. Ooooooooh."

"Oh Ino." Sakura moans, the girl gets up, an begins to rub her cunt against Hinata's ass, "Ino. Keep talking like that."

"Yeah Sakura. Hump that dirty bitch. Like that. That fucking turns you on huh? Oh Hinata! Fuck! Harder! Stick your tongue in my- OH! Like that!" Ino was lifting her hips off the ground and practically humping Hinata's face.

Sakura's eyes roll back as she experiences the pleasure course through her body. Hinata and Ino had always been the best fuck she'd ever had.

Ino screams as she cums, and Hinata wastes no time in rubbing her ass against Sakura to make her cum.

"That's it baby!" Ino yells to Sakura, who swings around the pole, "Strut that shit!"

Sakura drops to the ground like a whore, and flicks her tongue sexily at Hinata.

Hinata bites her lip, her fingers working on her core.

"Does this turn you on, Hinata?" Sakura asks, "Come one baby. Cum for me."

She does.

"Oh yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Ino screams as Sakura pounds into her from behind. Hinata stares at the two, biting her lip. She plays with her tits.

"Sakura! You dirty bitch! Fuck me! Fuck me! Yeah! Harder dammit! Oh yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Ino was loving it. Her tits were bouncing everywhere, and her eyes were rolled back.

Sakura was loving it all, "Yeah, you like that?"

"Oh yeah! You dirty slut! Fuck my pussy! Oh yeah!"

Ino moans loudly when she cums, and then she sucks all of we cum off of the strap on.

Hinata was panting by now, completely turned on, but was told not to pleasure her self at all.

"Good girl Hinata." Sakura says, and she crawls over, "Ready?"

Hinata nods, and Sakura slams her pussy against Hinata's.

"Oh!" Hinata yells, and Sakura starts to rub their wet and juicy pussies together quickly. The slapping sounds turn Ino on as she rubs her self.

"Yes." Hinata yells, forcing her legs wider, Sakura smashes them together harder.

"Oh! Cum Hinata!" Ino screams, "Cum all over Sakura's pussy! Then I'm gonna lick it all off, then we're going fuck everywhere else in the house!"

And they did just that.


End file.
